Who would have thought
by GixxerGirl24
Summary: When Sophie gets sent to 1776 and then gets saved by a mysterious man. She wonders who he is... When Connor finds a girl stranded and being attacked by Red Coats and decides to help her, will something develop? I really suck at summaries ):
1. Chapter 1

***Hi guys! So I'm new to writing (: I hope this story goes ok! This is my first story so I'm sorry for any mistakes ): Well here we go!***

***P.S. I do not own any of the Assassin's Creed 3 characters***

_**Chapter One (:**_

I flopped down on my bed, two thirty in the morning… HOLY CRAP! I had finally gotten into bed after watching my brother play his new Assassin's Creed 3 game. Why must he be so obsessed with that game? I mean he has been paying it for 7 hours! I get back up and throw my long sleeved shirt on and my oh so comfy sweatpants on and some fuzzy socks grab my iPod, and climb back into bed. Of all times for the heat to go out, it was the middle of January and FREEZING! As soon as I get in bed I fall into a needed deep sleep.

I wake up to a huge gust of wind, thinking my window got blown open I reach to pull the covers over me more, I feel around… where are my covers? I open my eyes to see trees… TREES? I sit up and take in my surroundings, woods.. "Ok I must still be dreaming" I chuckle to myself. *pinch* "OUCHHH!" My eyes go wide, ok that hurt! I stand up to try and see where I am, and all I can see are trees and snow. I look down to see I am still in my socks and sweatpants. 'where the hell am I?' I look around some more to see a dirt path. It looks like it has been recently traveled on. I stand up and feel the wet snow seep in through my socks. "Well I guess I should start walking, maybe I can find out where I am" I tell myself. I start to walk, the snow crunching beneath my fuzzy, and now wet feet. I suddenly start to shiver and really feel the cold. 'Oh perfect, just keep walking and don't think about it Sophie' I tell myself. Then the lovely thoughts comes to my mind again 'Where the hell am I?' Not even five seconds after thinking that, I hear footsteps… no scratch that, I hear marching. I run and hide behind a tree, the cold snow making my feet sting. I start looking to see where the marching sound was coming from and I spot soldiers… in red coats… and muskets… WHAT?! "What the hell?!" I squeak then cover my mouth, realizing I had made a loud noise. The soldiers stop and turn towards the tree I'm hiding behind. "Oh good job" I think to myself. The group of soldier walk over and spot me "Well well what do we 'ave here?" one of the soldiers says with a stupid smirk on his face that I would really like to slap off. "looks like a lil mouse lost her way." I another soldiers says. "I'm not lost I was just leaving actually" I manage up the courage to say. As I start to walk away one of the soldiers grabs my arm and pulls me to him "aww well that's not fair, we were thinking of having a lil fun with ya" he says with an evil look in his eyes. My eyes go wide, and my heart is now pounding in my chest. "Like hell you are!" I blurted out and kick him in the shin as hard as I could, and started to run. Another soldier tackled me and put a knife to my throat. Oh god, no this is not happening! I close my eyes and wait for the blade to slice my throat, but it never comes. "WHAT THE HELL!" I hear one of the soldiers scream. Then I hear the other soldiers start to fight with someone. Then I feel the soldier that was on top of me jerk and slump down and fall next to me on the ground. I peek one eye open, and see something that made my jaw drop. A man with a white hood and a tomahawk, standing over the bodies of the soldiers covered in blood. I stand up still in shock of what just happened, when a voice pulls me out of my shocked state. "Miss are you alright?" the man says, and is now right in front of me. I look up at him and … oh my god… I see an eagle stitched into the hood and colonial type clothing. I finally mutter "where am I?" He looks at me confused "we are just outside of Boston." My heart stops, did he just say Boston?! Even more shocked than I was before I mutter again "what year is it?" he looks at me with an even more confused look "1776" he says. My jaw drops for the hundredth time today. "That's impossible" I mutter to myself. I feel my head start to spin, and my legs give out and I fall back in the snow. "Miss are you ok?!" I hear him say in a shocked tone. The last thing I see him pull his hood off with a very concerned look on his face. 'Wow… he's really good looking' I think to myself before everything goes black.

***So how did I do for my first time? I hope I did ok :P Plzz review***


	2. Chapter 2

***So I'm sorry the last chapter was kind of rushed. I was so nervous ): But hopefully this chapter will be better (:***

***I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed 3 characters (:***

**Chapter 2**

**Connor POV**

The strangely dressed woman lay on the ground, passed out. She has bright red hair, and strange clothes. I'll take her to Achilles he will know what to do with her. I pick her up and start to walk towards the homestead; my trip to Boston will have to wait. Charles Lee will have to wait. I feel her body shiver almost violently from the cold. I continue to walk for a good five hours. 'The sun is going down, I should stop and make camp for the night' I think to myself. The woman I carry in my arms is tiny and light, but I have been walking for a while and my arms are getting a little tired. I shift my arms under the strange girl and she moans a little and moves to lay her head on my shoulder, a surge of warmth goes through me as she does this. 'Who is this woman?' I think to myself as I walk up to a nearby cave. The temperature is dropping rapidly and I feel the woman's body start to shiver more violently against me. I lay her down on the floor of the cave and remove my coat and drape it over her. That should keep her warm until I get the fire started. I walk outside of the cave and start to gather up some leaves and twigs and a few logs to build a fire. My mind flashes back to a few weeks ago…

***flashback***

"Commander" I say walking up to Washington. "Conner" he acknowledges me. "Any word on Lee?" I question. "Not yet" he sighs. "My apologies, I've been distracted" he says in a stressed tone. "Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing, I suspect treachery. A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related" he explains. "What was his crime" I question. Washington walks over to look out over the camp. "He was caught sending letters, detailing our troop strength. He claimed that it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie…" he sighs out, and turns to me. "I will find Church for you" I say, having other motives along with helping the troops. Washington looks at me confused. "Why what reason have you to help?" he questions. I almost glare at him "does it matter?" I spit out. He nods and looks out over his men again, and turns back to me. "As you wish. We've received reports of trouble along the southern road, might be he's responsible. I suggest you start your search there." He says with a glint of happiness that I'm going to help. I just nod at the information that he has just given me and walk over to my horse and ride out past the troops. I ride for about 30 minutes when I come up to a church, and I see fragments of carts and supplies outside the church. I dismount and slowly walk into the church… there is nothing here. I almost sigh, until I hear creaking of wood. I whip around to see a figure jumping down from a ledge. Landing on me and knocking me over. I look up and see my father, holding a blade to my throat. "Father" I spit out. He nods "Connor, any last words" he says with smirk on his face. "Wait" I say, with a hint of pleading in my voice. His smirk becomes even bigger "a poor choice". My eyes go wide and I react in a second. I push him of me, and he lunges back at me and I kick him in the chest. He stumbles back as I scramble to my feet with my tomahawk ready to strike. We start to circle each other, as I finally break the silence. "Come to check up on church. Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers!" I spit out with venom. I see his face anger. "Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Red Coats and there idiot king!" He yells. I can hear him trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "I expected naiveté, but this…" he sighs. We stop circling each other like vultures, and my father takes a breath, almost trying to compose himself. He finally speaks again "The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence." He says with too much eagerness in his voice, as if he thinks I will join him if he explains. "But…" I start. "Hmm but what?" he says. "Johnson, Pitcairn, Hickey. They sought to steal land. Sack towns. To murder George Washington!" I begin to raise my voice. I see my annoyance cross my father's face as he sighs again. "Johnson sought to own land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy, which you cocked up thoroughly to start a god damned war! And Hickey…, George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wrecked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We are all better off without him." My father says and sighs again and I still say nothing. "Look, as much as I'd love to spar with you" he says sarcastically. "Ben Church's mouth is as big as his ego… You clearly want the supplies he's stolen… I want him punished. Our interests our aligned." He says with a confident smirk on his face that I'm really considering slapping off of his face. Church isn't the only one with a huge ego. I finally speak. "What do you propose?" I ask with curiosity. "A truce. Perhaps… perhaps some time together might do us some good. You are my son after all, and still might be saved from your ignorance." He says with that smirk again. "Or I can kill you now if you prefer" he says revealing his hidden blade. I don't respond to that statement. A smile creeps on his face as he puts the hidden blade away. "Good shall we be off" he says in a way to happy tone and starts to walk out of the church. I stop him "do you even know where Benjamin Church has gone?" I ask with a smirk on my face… I did not just do that. My father sighs and shrugs his shoulders "I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here." He sighs "it seems I'm too late. They've come and cleaned the place out" he says with an annoyed tone again. I walk up beside him. "I may be able to track him" I say looking outside the church.

***end flashback***

I snap out of my little flash back, and continue gathering stuff for the fire. When I walk back into the cave, the woman has curled up and wrapped herself in my coat. A smile tugs on my lips, but I shake it off. I lean down and try to start a fire. I finally get it going and I decide I should go hunt for a rabbit. She will probably be hungry when she wakes. I grab my bow and arrows and start to walk out the cave. The woman moans a little and I look back to see she has curled herself more into my coat. As I walk out of the cave to find some dinner I can't help but smile.

**Sophie POV**

I wake up to the biggest headache ever. I groan and sit up, the thing keeping me warm sliding off and letting the cold hit me. I look down to see that a coat is pooled at my waist. I run my hands over the material. It's rough but it does the job of keeping me warm… My eyes shoot open, as I realize what happened before I blacked out. 'Where is the guy that saved me?' I think to myself as I take in my surroundings. I'm in a cave… oh great that's just fantastic. I roll my eyes, at least there is a fire going. I scoot closer to the fire with the coat still wrapped around me. As my body starts to warm up. I start thinking 'how did I get here? And more importantly how do I get home?' my eyes tear up as I think of home. I bring my knees to my chest and start to cry. Does anyone even know I'm gone? How am I supposed to get back? I don't even know how I got here?! I start to sob, when I feel something poke me in the side. I wipe my tears from my face and feel around to find out what is poking me. I reach in my sweatpants pocket and find my iPod! "Oh thank god!" I almost yell. Struggling to get the ear buds out of my pocket for about 30 seconds, I finally pull them out to see them in a huge ball of knotted wires. I sigh… 'How did that even happen!? I've been passed out for god knows how long!' I think to myself. I finally give up on untangling them after 30 minutes, and just shove them and the iPod back in my pocket. Having that out in 1776 might not be a good idea anyways. I chuckle to myself, thinking about what my mysterious savior would say about a little black box that lights up and makes noise. He would probably smash it into a million pieces. I stop chucking at the thought of my baby getting smashed. (Yes my iPod is my baby) I can't imagine my life without my music; it's one of the only things that keeps me calm. After my dad died I took up Piano, and played every day. I found that it calmed me down and helped me feel closer to my dad. Even though he's gone, I feel like I can still connect with him when I play. I tear up thinking of my dad. When the sound of crunching snow pulls me from my thoughts. I turn to see the guy that saved me walking up with two dead rabbits. He looks at me and smiles, oh good god. My heart starts beating out of my chest. He's gorgeous! "I see you're awake" he says with a soft tone. I pull my knees to my chest and nod. He walks over and sits next to me, and starts skinning the two rabbits, it doesn't really bother me because I used to hunt with my dad a lot. I just watch as he skins the rabbits pulling the meat off to cook. He looks at me again "So may I ask your name?" he says with concern. I look at him, oh my gosh look at his eyes, they are a deep emerald green and I could just melt. I'm snapped out of my little trance when I hear him speak "Miss?" he says with more concern in his voice. "What?" I say coming out of my trance. "Your name?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice. I tuck my red hair behind my ear, and blush. "I'm Sophie… Sophie Robert" I say softly. "May I ask what you were doing out in the woods?" he says curiously. Oh no what was I going to say! My mind scrambles for something to tell him… "My father and I were traveling when a group of thieves attacked us and tried to rob us. They killed my father when he tried to fight them, and when I saw him get shot I ran off." I lied. He looks at me like he understands. "I'm sorry about your father" he says taking the rabbit meat at starting to cook it on the fire. The fire is making me warm up so I pull the coat off and set it next to me. 'What is that?' I think to myself as I spot something on the coat. I have to stop myself from gasping when I see it. 'Oh my god! That's..that.. the assassin symbol from my brothers game, he must be an Assassin!' my heart starts racing as my mind is trying to put the pieces together. I spot the tomahawk and the bow and arrows. 'Oh no... He can't be …' my eyes go wide as I realize who my savior is. Finally after 10 minutes of really awkward silence I get the courage to confirm my suspicion. "So what's your name?" I ask with my voice a little shaky. He turns and looks at me with those green eyes … wow. I start to smile. "Connor" he says bluntly and starts to cook the rabbit meat. 'Oh perfect' I think to myself. I look over at him and I see now that he is native. When I watched my brother play his game I really didn't pay much attention the only details I got were that the main guy's name was Connor and he was a native and killed people. My thoughts were screeched to a halt when I hear a loud growl, and it wasn't my stomach. I look up to see 3 wolves at the entrance to the cave. Connor looks at me "don't move" he says in a firm tone and I just nod like an idiot. Connor stands and one of the wolves lunges at him, he dodges it and stabs it in the heart with his blade. I hear the wolf yelp in pain and I wince. I get to my feet not wanting to get in the way, when one of the wolves spots me and charges at me and I scream.

***Connor POV***

I hear Sophie scream and I turn around to see one of the wolves about to attack her. I told her not to move! I go to help when one of the wolves jumps on me and I stab it and throw it to the ground. I hear Sophie scream again and I run and jump on the wolf grabbing its neck and snapping it, killing it instantly. I let the wolf fall to the ground. I see Sophie kneeling on the ground clenching her stomach. I kneel down in front of her. "Are you hurt?" I ask her. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and nods as she moves her hand. Her hand is covered in blood and I see claw marks going through her shirt. "You need to lie down" I tell her. She nods and lies down on her back and pulls her shirt up enough for me to see the wound. "It's not too bad, but you will need to see a doctor" I tell her. I take my red sash and wrap it around her waist. She winces in pain, and my heart drops. I hate the fact that I'm hurting her. I pick her up and carry her back to the fire. I help her sit up and I hand her some of the rabbit meat that I have cooked. "Here you need to eat something, and then get some rest. We will be traveling all day tomorrow to get you to the doctor." I say and she nods in response. Once we are both done I help her lie down and cover her with my coat. I lay down right after that and close my eyes… "Connor?" "Yes?" I say opening my eyes. "Thank you for saving me" she says smiling at me. I look at her "Your welcome" I say smiling back and then closing my eyes. The last thing I think of is her big blue eyes 'who is this girl?' I think to myself. Then I fall in to a well needed sleep.


End file.
